


deul cusdody

by riverrocks413



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverrocks413/pseuds/riverrocks413
Summary: a woman, desperate for money, a home, and love, promises her first born to the witch of the night, in return for a rich husband, but this woman is crafty, and want more that the witch can give her, so she also promised him to the witch of the forest, in return for a eternal happiness. when the time comes and the child is born, the witches fight over who has claim over the child. they end up having to share him, naming him george, and having to live together. thuy then realize there isn't so much about them that's different, and fall in love.





	1. witch of the night

The darkness lay heavy like a fog, blanketing the field in which the lone woman sat. the only light came from the small flickering of a candle, glimmering from within her cupped hand. Her eyes were closed, her russet hair curling down her back. Though she was the only figure in the field, she was not alone. Into the silence and darkness, she began to speak, her small voice echoing through the nothingness.  
“I call from the depths of land and sea,   
the darkest spirits unto me”  
The once still air started to move, a breeze, cold and clammy, swirled around the woman, freezing her to the core, but still, she continued, as if compelled by some invisible force  
“ I banish the forces of the light” she gently blew out the candle, enveloping the world around her in darkness, the winds blowing ever faster.  
“and call upon the witch of the Night  
Celestia hear my chant  
of darkest forces, I do incant  
I wish to make a deal in rhyme  
from now until the end of time”  
At the last syllable, the woman fell to the ground, breathing hard. The winds slowed and The darkness solidified into being. A woman, with iron straight black hair, slight features, and absolutely perfect eyeliner seemed to step out of the blackness. Her thin red lips stretched into a smile, not a nice one, but not mean all the same.  
“You found my summoning spell, I must admit I'm surprised, I thought that one was lost to time”  
The woman, still breathing hard, replied,  
“It was in a family book, I found it in the basement”  
The witch grinned, a spark of remembrance flashing in her eyes.  
“Ah, I remember, you’re the little granddaughter of Bogdan salter, aren't you! That one was a fun one, he asked for a million coins, so I gave him money from the badlands, completely worthless to him!” the woman let out a laugh like the call of a raven, and turned her violet eyes on the collapsed figure of the woman that lay in the grass before her.  
“So, little one, what is your request”  
The woman took several deep breaths, and rose to her full height, despite her exhaustion and fear. She had lived her whole life in the village of man, and had learned a trick or two on how to deal with intimidating people.  
“For one, miss, I am not little, I'll have you know that I am the most powerful person in my village, and furthermore…” her spiel was interrupted by the crow of the witch  
“I'm sorry, child,” she chuckled, her laughter dying out but her eyes still alight with mirth “but your little game amuses me. I've watched your family for generations, and you are the poorest in your village” All semblance of strength had been stripped away from the woman, as the witch continued talking “Your father was a drunk, used all your savings to buy whisky, and your mother ran around trying to marry up, but never could, what makes you think that you can intimidate me!”  
Tears were coming to the woman's eyes now, but she still held her ground   
“witch of darkness, I request riches beyond measure, and to assure you comply, with no ticks, I offer you the life of my first born child as your own” Celestia observed her, staring deep into her cobalt eyes, trying to gauge her truthfulness. The woman must have passed her test, because the witch took out a small raven feather quill from seemingly nowhere, and started writing silverly letters into the sky. her eyes still on her work, she intoned   
“I, Celestia of the night, the witch of darkness, guardian of the unseen, hereby promise to grant you all the gold and velvet you desire, from now till the day the goddess of death comes for you soul , in return for the life and soul of your first born child.”  
She then handed the quill to the woman, who signed her name below the glimmering words. As the last letter of her name was etched in the sky, the feather dissolved into the darkness, and the letters glowed like fire, and then disappear into smoke. The witch turned to the woman, businesslike as usual “Return to your home. when you make it there, you will find a rich man in town who will fall in love with you. He will lavish you with gifts and everything you will need, but when you first child reaches their first year, I will return, to take it and raise it as a disciple of the night, goodbye” at that, the darkness swallowed the witch again.


	2. witch of the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the woman meets juniper, witch of the ivory forest

And the woman was happy, for a while. her husband was kind, her new found wealth nice, but she did not find herself content. It was not that she would have to give up her child, she had no qualms about that, as she wasn't very moral, but she still felt she wanted more. That was what led her to the witch of the ivory forest, which lay on the outskirts of her town. Every child who grew up in the woman's village had heard the story of Laurel Meyer, the small girl who wandered into the forest and never came back. A week later, a rabbit was spotted outside of her poor fathers’ house, whose fur was the exact same color as laurels hazel colored hair. The woman didn't believe the story, but it still sent shivers down her spine. She didn't know a summoning spell for this particular witch, but she still had her wits, her cross, and luck on her side. As she ventured further and further into the forest, she notes the flora and fauna of the forest was growing ever present, to the point where she couldn't look in any direction without spotting a small woodland critter, or grove of flowers, or some sense of life. Making her way through the undergrowth, the woman muttered to herself,  
“This is not exactly where I thought a witch would live”  
“Well thank yuh,” echoed a bright voice from somewhere to the left of her “I try to keep it bright there, make it cheery en all” the woman whipped around only to come face to face with the smallest witch she’d ever seen. she must have been less than five foot, with long fluffy blond hair bouncing down her back, and eyes as green as the leaves and as bright as the sun streaming in from behind the canopy. She grinned, looking the woman up and down. “Well don't just stand there, come on in, and we'll get yer deal going” the witch flounced in the direction she came from, the woman following in her wake. As they walked the bushes seemed to part for them, making the trek much easier than when the woman had come in.  
“I'm Juniper by the way, but you can call me June, what you come here for then?” the woman was thrown off a bit by the witches pleasant disposition, but still tried to keep her poise all the same.  
“To be honest, I don't really know, I've just been dissatisfied lately, even with riches and a husband I don't know what I want”  
The witch pulled back some leaves to reveal a small clearing of flowers and plopped herself down in it.  
“Well, lady seems like what you really need is to travel.” the woman was taken aback   
“Travel, however could see more dismal lands make me happy?”  
“Cause,” said the witch, a spark in her eye “you get to see more of the world. I've always wanted to travel, but I'm always busy looking after the forest, and all the animals here” as she spoke a hazel furred rabbit came hopping up to her and nuzzled her. Juniper turned to the rabbit and patted it “see, this little guy wouldn't know what to do without me here taking care of her.” The woman, impatient, interrupted “look, lady, I just want to be happy, so whatever you got to do, do it” the witch examined her, surprised at her loss of temper.   
“You know such a big ask comes with a cost, right?”  
“What do you need?”  
The witch leaned back in her chair, smiling  
“You lived in the village right? You hear stories all the time, I think that you know what I want” The woman looked down at her feet.  
“You take children, don't you?”   
“Don't put it so harshly,” said the witch. “I protect them, nurture them, give them a home, they can be anything they want, they can grow and mature, admit it, I would be a pretty rad mom.” the woman maintained her poise, but inside she was smiling. If she was lucky, she could get everything she wants, all for the small price of a child she didn't even have yet, who she didn't care about. And if she kept this up long enough, neither which would be the wiser.  
“If you can make me happier, I will give you my first born son as your own”  
The witch smiled, “I know just the thing to make you happy”. She got up, off the stump she had sat on, and led the woman over to a small flower. It might have just been her imagination, but the woman thought the colors of the petals moved, and she couldn't take her eyes off it. “Eat this flower” intoned the witch “and ye shall feel the happiest you've ever felt. No matter your situation, you will be happy for the rest of your days, unless,”she said rather sharply, “you go back on your promise, then all will fall to ash and dust” the woman didn't even give a thought to what the with had warned, as she was entranced by the flower. It seemed to promise calm, freedom from the vice of pain and hardship and thought. The second the witch finished her speech, the woman grabbed the flower and gulped it down. It tasted like freshness and fullness and very good food. And as it settled in the woman's stomach, it felt like she had just eaten a hearty meal. “Now be on your way,” the witch said “I got a meeting with River, the spirit of the water, they’re mad about my children gunking up the springs” the woman barely heard her, but got up from where she knelt and walked, as if in a trace, back to the home where her husband waited for her. He was surprised to see her so happy, but don't think much of it, as he was still under Celestia's love spell, and was blinded by her. And the woman lived in ecstasy and royalty until the day came to collect upon her dues.


	3. collection day

Celestia was a very patient witch. Living for thousands and thousands of years can do that to you. But she never had much tolerance for the witch who inhabited the ivory woods. As much as she could, Celestia tried to do her business elsewhere, to escape the incessant talking and bouncing of the entirely over excited girl. But the day came where her business intersected with Junipers in the most colossal way. It had been three years since her business with the salter girl, a transaction she thought to be a simple one. She gives the girl money and husband, to live in comfort for the rest of her days, and the girl gives her a child, who she can raise into a disciple of the night, a bought and paid for servant and worshipper. But things didn't quite go that way. The child was celebrating its first year on the planet, and she came to collect what was hers. She knocked on the gilded ebony door of the lavish mansion that belonged to the woman and waited. A few seconds later, the salter girl answered, but something was off. She seemed far away, a plastic smile plastered below glazed eyes.   
“Hello, dear.” through it was still her voice, the tone was off, like she was somewhere else. “Come in, George is in the living room, and the other which is here too.” wait? Other witch? Celestia cautiously stepped over the threshold, gripping her wand under her cloak. The woman led her into the grand living room, where her husband sat with the child, and across from him, sat the loud, disorganized, unhygienic mess, that was the witch of the ivory forest. Celestia stopped in her tracks, just in the doorway.  
“What is going on here?” she demanded, a mix of anger and surprise tinting her voice.  
“That's just what I was thinking,” the blonde caster remarked, looking at the woman in the corner.” I came here to gather my dues, and this girl wouldn't give up the goods.  
“The woman smiled that same creepy smile, making even the witch of darkness uneasy.  
“I promised you both my first born child, and I wanted to wait till you all were here to give you him” she walked like a zombie to the cradle in a corner and brought out a small bundle of blankets. She opened the folds to reveal a small baby, asleep, with wispy brown hair and an adorable pudgy face.“Here you go, then you can have him.”  
“What!?” the dark witch was angry now, and the room seemed to darken through the candles still glowed. She glowered down at the woman, whose face was still set in the same happy expression. She then turned to Juniper.” you! did you know about this?”   
“No” the witch answers, inexplicably calm despite the raging witch in front of her “through you must admit it's new, this has never happened before in my knowledge, I wonder what happens now.”  
“How can you be so calm, this woman has cheated you!” Celestia was obviously beyond reason, angry that this mere mortal was bested her in any way  
“I'm so calm, dear because I'm bracing myself for what comes next.” at Celestia's look, she explained, “whenever something like this happens, you know who we have to come, don't you?” Celestia stopped her rage, suddenly worried.  
“Do we have to, I mean, does she really need to get involved?”  
“I think so, she usually does in this kind of situation.” Just then, the room seemed to crackle with power, and it gathered in the center or the room, revealing a figure of immense power.  
“Well, kids, you're in a bind, aren't you?”


	4. the great medeator

Hey, Cel, hows life?” The woman instantly made herself at home, sitting on the couch, and putting her legs up on the carved mahogany table. ”Seems like you need my help.”  
The woman, though still in a state of ecstasy, had the sense to realize there was a new person in the room.   
“Who is this?” she asked, still smiling. Celestia sighed,  
“This is Eris, goddess of strife and discord, creator of the first witch and a particularly great mediator.”  
“Yep, that's me,” said the woman, still relaxing on the sofa, her black leather boots crossed and her gloved hands behind her head “I used to create discord, but that got boring, so help people end it is also fun, and watching people fight has always been a pastime of mine.” she then sat up, surveying the room with a quiet humor “so,” She started, a hint of mirth in her voice, “what's the issue?”  
“Well” Piped up Juniper, never passing up a chance to make her annoyingly high voice heard “Ya see, I made a deal with this girl see, and she said she'd give me her kid, but then this one shows up,” She gestured to Celestia “and the girl says she also promised the kid to her.” Eris looked to Celestia for confirmation and at her nod took a deep breath   
“So, it sounds like you both have claim on the child.”  
“But I made the deal first, I should have it” Celestia was beyond patience.  
“Buuut” Countered Juniper, not one to be usurped, “she wasn't happy with your deal, and as u can see, she is very happy with mine” she gestured to the woman, who was watching all of this unfold with a glazed smile. Eris surveyed the room, then took another breath.  
“It seems like you both have at least some claim on the child, and I have nothing to do for the next millennia or so, so here is my deal” both witches looked at her, slightly apprehensive, she smiled coyly “share the child, raise him together, I've been meaning to make you two get along for a while now, now you can learn to get along, while raising a child, heck, we could even give the child magic, the first boy to be learned in the ways of the Wicca eh?” both witches hated this, they were both fiercely independent, and strongly disliked the idea of sharing a home, let alone a child. But, Eris was the queen of the witches, and, essentially, her word was law.  
“Fine,” Said Juniper, trying to set the ball rolling, “we can share him, rase him together.”  
“If it is the will of you, Eris, who am I to dissent?” replied Celestia.  
“It is!” Eris exclaimed, bouncing up from her seat, “enjoy your time together, there is a house in the woods where you can raise him together, have fun!” and with that, the goddess turned to dust and disappeared, leaving a vacant woman, a love-blind man, two fuming witches, and a crying baby.


End file.
